In a design for a narrow bezel display device, doubleside taps are generally used to bond a display panel to a frame of a backlight assembly. However, when the display panel and the backlight assembly are assembled together, a fixation of the display panel is realized by means of a clamping connection and a screw locating connection between the frame of the backlight assembly and a backplate.